


How a Flower Girl and Mermaid Bond

by CatPeasant106



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Candy, F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: Perfuma invites Mermista over to help her make rock candy.





	How a Flower Girl and Mermaid Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for science class.

* * *

It was a warm sunny afternoon. Mermista and Perfuma stood in the kitchen of Perfuma’s treehouse. The pink painted wooden walls and floor were covered with pink and purple flowery vines. There was a light brown wooden counter in the middle of the room and a table off to the far right of the room with chairs pushed in it. Perfuma grinned with joy and excitement.  
  
  
“This is going to be so much fun! I’m so glad you decided to come over!” Perfuma exclaimed.  
  
  
Mermista shrugged. “You invited me. I didn’t much else to do. So...What are we doing?”  
  
  
“Making rock candy!"  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"So we can bond! We are part of a team after all!"  
  
  
"I don't really 'bond' with people."  
  
  
"This will be a great start then!"  
  
“Um, I guess.”

 

“Yay! Let’s get started! We need food coloring, a couple of tree branches, a wooden bowl, sugar, a measuring cup, and a pitcher of water! Could you get those for me please, Mermista?”

 

“Sure,” Mermista said going off to search for the ingredients.

 

Perfuma pulled out a pot from the cupboard and set in on her stove. Once Mermista came back with what they needed, Perfuma poured the water into the pot and turned on the stove. Mermista went over to Perfuma’s side so she could help more if she needed to. Perfuma turned to the bowl of sugar sitting on the counter. Mermista immediately knew what she was thinking of doing.

 

“No.”

 

“But it’s so good! A little taste won’t-”

 

“No, Perfuma.”

 

“I washed my hands!”

 

“Is the water boiling yet?”

 

Perfuma huffed, looking back the pot and saw that is was indeed boiling. At 212 degrees Fahrenheit to be exact. Perfuma scanned the counter but didn’t see the measuring cup.

 

“Mermista, could you hand me-”

 

“Here,” Mermista said, giving her the cup.

 

Perfuma took it and scooped some sugar from the bowl before pouring bits of it into the pot turning it into an unsaturated solution. She then got a wooden ladle from the rack above her and stirred the sugary water a few times. The solute slowly dissolved into the water.

 

“Could you get another pitcher of water?”

 

“UGH! Am I going to have to do everything?”

 

Perfuma giggled. “You got a point. I got this one.”

 

She took the pitcher from the counter, went to the sink, and filled it with water before going to the counter. She then got the branches, the plate, and three glasses. She got some more sugar and poured it on the plate.

 

“So what now?” Mermista asked.

 

“Now we dip the sticks in the water and roll the sugar on it.”

 

And that’s exactly what they did. Then they set the sticks on the plate beside the remaining sugar. Perfuma got the food coloring and squeezed it into the glasses. Mermista looked back at the pot and turned off the stove, put on an oven mitt from one of the drawers, picked up the pot from the handle and poured the saturated solution into the glasses. Perfuma got the spoon from the pot and stirred the mixture turning it into a supersaturated solution. She got the sticks, placed each of them into the glasses just a few inches from the bottom and poofed up some vines to keep them in place.

 

“Now we wait,” Perfuma said proudly.

  


“For how long?”  

 

“About two weeks or so.”

 

“Two weeks?! No, no when you can’t just decide to make candy with me and then tell me we can’t eat it until weeks later! That’s it ut on a cute apron and chef's hat cause we’re making sugar cookies!”

 

“Ooh! Really?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“YES!” Perfuma cried, wrapping her arms around Mermista’s waist causing the mermaid to blush deeply and smirk. “I knew this was a good idea! You're the greatest friend a princess could have!”

 

Her smirk quickly turned to a frown. _Yeah...Friend. It’s not like we’d be anything more._ Mermista thought. Despite her disappointment, she embraced the blonde. They stayed like this for a few seconds before pulling away as they did Mermista forced a smile and Perfuma smiled warmly back at her.

 

“We should make flower shaped cookies! Or strawberries!” She gasped excitedly. “Rosemary cookies!” She jumped up and down. “WE. HAVE. TO. MAKE. ROSEMARY. COOKIES!!!”

 

Mermista chuckled lightly. “As long as I get to make seashell cookies.”

 

Perfuma stopped jumping and happily nodded. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
